Tohru Basket
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: A series of one-shot with Tohru paired with each of the male zodiac members. I'll try to update as often as possible. Please read and reveiw! Ratings are K-M. They are pretty short and very to the point, but I still hope you like them.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

**Tohru Basket**

This is a series of one-shots that has Tohru being with each of the male zodiac members. This was kind of a challenge for myself, to see if I could create a one shot for all of the male zodiac members. Anyways, these are the name of the stories, and who the pairing are. This isn't necessarily the order they will be posted though…

When Snow Melts - Tohru and Hatori

Black and White - Tohru and Hatsuharu

Prince and Princess - Tohru and Yuki

It's Not Okay To Forget - Tohru and Momiji

I Want Us To Be Together - Tohru and Kyo

The Worst Kind of Man - Tohru and Shigure

Don't Leave Me - Tohru and Akito

I Can't Fly - Tohru and Kureno

(I can't think of one! HELP!) Tohru and Ayame

I'm Sorry - Tohru and Ritsu

Bad Attitude - Tohru and Hiro

Some will be based of the anime, some the manga. Like Akito will definitely be off the anime, because he will be male in my story. I'm also planning on letting people vote on which story they want me to add another chapter to. You know, the happy ever after, make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside kind of chapter. Well, this is a list of the ages they are at the end of the anime, so that you'll know the approximate age in the story. I may be off, but this is how it works best for me.

Tohru - 16

Yuki - 16

Kyo - 16

Hatori - 26

Hatsuharu - 15

Momiji - 15

Shigure - 26

Akito - 20

Kureno - 25

Ayame - 26

Ritsu - 23

Hiro - 12


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**_

**Black and White**

Based Off: Anime

Pairing: Tohru and Hatsuharu

Rating: M

"We're off," Tohru said, waving, "Bye Shigure, see you after school!"

"Bye, be safe," Shigure replied, waving as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki left.

Almost as soon as the trio left, the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Aya," Shigure said.

"Shigure! Hello! How are you doing?" Ayame replied.

"Fine, fine," Shigure said, "What have you been doing recently?"

Shigure and Ayame talked for several minutes.

"So," Ayame said, growing more serious, "How is Tohru doing?"

Shigure smiled, "She's fine… She growing up. One of those boys better hurry up and tell her how they feel, I'm tempted to take her for myself."

"Yes," Ayame said, "I must admit, I've thought about it also, stealing the princess away."

Shigure paused, "Is there one of us who hasn't thought about it?"

Ayame let out a laugh, "True, true. I wonder who will admit their feelings first…"

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo arrived at school, along with the normal on slaughter of fan girls. Tohru ended up being separated from Yuki and Kyo. She spotted Hatsuharu, and made her way towards him.

"Hello, Hatsuharu!" Tohru said, happy smile in place.

"Hn."

"Where's Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Off playing," Haru said in his soft voice.

_Coward, _his black side said from the back of his mind, _You get her to yourself for once, and you can barely even speak to her. You're pathetic._

_Shut up, _his white side replied.

"Oh," Tohru said, "I hope he's careful…"

An obnoxious voice drew Haru's attention to a couple guys standing a few feet from them.

"Look, that Tohru Honda is with one of those Sohma's again," the first one said.

The second one let out a mean laugh, "Yeah, she's so spacey, I wonder what _services_ she's doing for them to keep her around. Ha ha, I bet I could get her to sleep with me…"

"What was that, you bastard?" a voice growled from behind them.

Black Haru stood there, rage etched in his face. He grabbed the second guy who spoke by his shirtfront, lifting him off the ground.

"GO ON, SAY IT AGAIN!" Haru yelled, shaking him, "WHAT, NOTHING TO SAY NOW?! YOU PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH!"

Black Haru threw the guy into the first one, knocking them both to the ground. Tohru stood nearby, utter shock on her face.

"H-H-Hatsu-haru?" Tohru stuttered out.

Black Haru looked at her, his eyes still filled with rage, his face angry. He moved towards her, backing her against the wall as he placed his hands on either side of her.

"If I'm going to be accused of that," he growled out, "I should at least get something for it."

With that, he kissed her, hard and fast. Tohru was speechless. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. He dragged her away from the school, walking quickly. Tohru was in too much shock to resist as he pulled her along.

'_What do you think you're doing?'_ his white side scolded.

'_I'm doing what you're too afraid to do,'_ Black Haru replied.

'_This is wrong,' _White Haru said, _'You're scaring her.'_

'_I don't care!' _Black Haru replied viscously in his head, _'You want her. You know she likes you, I've seen her staring when she doesn't think anyone is watching. Now is the perfect time.'_

'_It still isn't right,' _White Haru insisted, _'You could end up hurting her, you know.'_

That made Black Haru pause. The thought of anyone, even himself, hurting Tohru made him cringe. The simple truth was he loved her, even if he wouldn't admit it. He loved her more than he had loved anyone. Tohru still hadn't said anything as Black Haru pulled her farther and farther away from the school.

'_I won't,' _Black Haru thought, '_I won't hurt her. You'll thank me for this later.'_

'_I hope so,' _White Haru sighed from the back of Hatsuharu's mind, giving up, _'Don't do anything we will regret.'_

After that, White Haru stayed silent, letting the black side take complete control. Eventually, Black Haru made it to his destination. It was underneath a bridge, similar to the one they had been under when Haru had hugged Tohru.

Tohru finally found her voice, "H-Hatsuharu? We…we shouldn't have left…"

Black Haru's eyes snapped to her face, and Tohru resisted the urge to step back. His handsome face was harsh, and his eyes were hot as he slide them over her body. He moved towards her slowly, and she began to back up. She tripped and ended up sprawled on the ground. Black Haru continued to come towards her. Her mind told her that she should get up, and move away from him, but she was frozen, her eyes watching him in fascination. He slowly knelt and moved his body over hers, his legs and hips pinning her to the ground. He was braced on his elbows, keeping his upper body slightly away from her. Tohru felt scared, but more than that she felt thrilled. Black Haru smirked down at her, reading the blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be afraid," Black Haru said, still smirking, "I've seen you watching me, I know you like me. I'm about to give you what you've been wanting."

Tohru was trembling, "Wh-what I've been wanting?"

Black Haru let out the sexiest grin Tohru had ever seen, making her breath catch. He leaned down, putting his mouth next to her ear. He breathed out gently, enjoying it when she shivered in response.

"I'm about to show you exactly what you want," Black Haru whispered, taking a small wicked bite of her earlobe.

He trailed his lips across her jaw, noticing the slight intake of breath. Haru shifted, moving his leg in between hers. He slowly and deliberately moved his leg against her most sensitive spot. He relished the sound of her instinctive moan. He balanced himself on one arms, moving his other hand beneath her skirt. Tohru let out another moan as she felt Haru's fingers rubbing her through her panties. Sitting up on his knees, he grasped the elastic band of Tohru panties, and swiftly pulled them down her legs, tossing them away. He moved back over her, his hand sliding up her thigh to touch her again. She was hot and moist, and let out a choked moan when Haru slid a finger inside of her.

"Hm," Haru said, "I like the sound of that, but I think I want to make you cry just a bit louder."

He slid another finger into her, pushing harder. Tohru let out a cry, arching her back instinctively.

"Please…Hatsuharu…" Tohru begged, not sure what she was begging for.

Haru knew. He grinned as he got up long enough to remove his clothes. Tohru blushed again, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his long, slim body. Again, he knelt down, holding himself above her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"With this being your first time," Black Haru said, "I wish I could tell you that I'll be gentle, but… I'm not really in the mood for being gentle."

As he finished speaking, he quickly and steadily pushed inside of her. She was hot and tight, but wet enough to let him slide in fairly easily. Tohru was sobbing by the time he was all the way inside her. A sadistic part of Black Haru enjoyed the sight of Tohru trembling and crying beneath him. He stayed still for a moment, letting her get used to his size.

"Breath, Tohru," He said, more gentle that Tohru thought was possible.

Tohru took a breath, her eyes widening when it felt like he went even deeper. Haru leaned down, once again putting his lips next to her ear.

"Before I'm done with you," Haru said, wickedly, "You'll be screaming my name."

Tohru let out a strangled cry as Black Haru began to move, fast, inside her. Just as he said, Haru wasn't gentle. His movements were hard and fast. Tohru felt pleasure build inside her, heightened by pain. She was sobbing and crying out as Haru went faster still, his breath coming out in pants. Haru felt a sudden snap inside of him, and felt his zodiac spirit disappear. He slid an arm underneath Tohru's waist, sitting back on his knees and pulling her upright. He grabbed her legs, placing them around his waist, then wrapping his arms around her, pulling her down on him, hard. One of his hands tangled in her hair, as he filled her over and over. Tohru cried out, the volume of her moans increasing.

"That's it," Haru growled out, "Scream for me."

Tohru's entire body tightened, and Haru felt her warm walls constrict around him.

"Oh!" Tohru screamed, "Hatsuharu!"

Black Haru let out a growl, pulling her even tighter against him, moving as fast as he could until they both shattered. Tohru arched her back, her orgasm ripping through her body, screaming Haru's name over and over. Haru buried his face in Tohru's neck, gasping, as his orgasm hit as well. Finally spent, Haru laid on his side in the soft grass, pulling the lethargic Tohru against him. As Haru calmed, his black side began retreating to the back of his mind. He propped his head on his hand, watching Tohru sleep. Eventually, her eyes opened, looking up at him. Worry clouded Haru's face as he gazed down at her with his soft gray eyes.

"Miss Ho-" Haru stopped, it seemed stupid not to call her by her first name after all that, "Tohru…I'm sorry…"

Tohru smiled gently and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't be sorry," Tohru said, "I'm actually glad this turned out how it did. I love you, Hatsuharu…"

Haru smiled, and hugged her against him tightly, "I love you too. I have always loved you, ever since the first time I met you."

Tohru hugged him back, relaxing, when something occurred to her.

She gasped, "You didn't transform!"

Haru laughed, "No, my curse is broken…"

"I'm happy," Tohru said, beaming, "I'm so happy…"

Haru grinned, "Me too. Now I can hug you anytime I want."

They laughed together, holding each other again. Haru eventually pulled his clothes on. Tohru found her panties and slid them back on.

"We'd better get back," Haru said, "Yuki and Kyo are probably worried…"

Tohru agreed and they headed back to the school. By the time then made it back, school was just letting out. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Uo stared in shock as Tohru and Haru walked up to them, hand in hand. Hana merely gazed at her, a small smile on her face as if she had always known what was going to happen. Uo and Hana immediately pulled Tohru away, to talk to her privately, Momiji following. Haru looked at Yuki and Kyo, a bit nervous. They looked slightly angry, but resigned as well.

"So," Yuki began, "You and Miss Honda are together now?"

"Yes," Haru answered.

"Look you," Kyo said, "I don't give a damn if you two want to be together, if that's what she chooses…"

"But you better not hurt her," Yuki finished.

"I won't," Haru said, "I couldn't hurt her. I love her."

Yuki and Kyo watched, smiling slightly, as Haru joined Tohru, putting his arm around her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket_

**The Worst Kind Of Man**

Based Off: Anime

Pairing: Tohru and Shigure

Rating: T

Tohru walked into the dark house, having just got off of work. When she flipped on the light, there was a loud yell.

"Happy Birthday, Tohru!" yelled Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Kagura, Hiro, (actually I think he just stood there) Kisa, Ritsu, Hana, Uo, Ayame, Shigure, and even Akito.

"Ah!" Tohru screamed and fell back, eyes wide.

"Tohru!" Momiji moved towards her, bouncing, "Do you like it? Me, Haru and Shigure planned it all!"

"Oh!" Tohru said, smiling, "It's so wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Balloons and ribbons were strung up everywhere, giving Shigure's house a festive look. The table was buried in wrapped presents for Tohru.

"This is really too much!" Tohru exclaimed, overwhelmed, "Really, you didn't have to go through this much trouble."

"Tohru, Tohru," Shigure said, clasping her hands, "After everything you've done for all of us, this is but a small token of our thanks."

"Just enjoy yourself," Akito said.

After several years of living with the Sohma's, even Akito had grown fond of the petite girl.

"Ah…okay," Tohru agreed.

"Present time, present time!" Momiji exclaimed, "Open mine first!"

Momiji brought his present to her, beaming. Tohru tore off the wrapping paper and ribbons. Inside the small box was a week pass to a hot spring.

"Do you like it?" Momiji asked, earnestly, "You seemed to enjoy the hot spring when we went…"

"I love it!" Tohru said, "Thank you so much, Momiji!"

Momiji dashed back to the table to get another present.

"This one's from Ha'ri."

Inside the box was a beautiful silver picture frame. Carved around the edges were the zodiac animals. It was also the perfect size for her mother's picture.

"It's so beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed, "Thank you so much Hatori!"

Before Tohru could even set Hatori's present down, Momiji was back with another one.

"This is from Kyo."

Tohru opened the box. Inside was a thin silver band. Tohru pulled it out to discover it was a bracelet. One the outside, it had Tohru Honda carved into it. She immediately put it on her wrist, while Kyo looked embarrassed.

Next came Yuki's present. He got her a delicate silver necklace, with a charm in the shape of the _kanji _symbol for family. This she also put on.

Kisa and Hiro got her a journal with a cute picture of a tiger cub. Ritsu got her a book on flowers, ("I was going to bring you flowers but I didn't know what kind you liked.")

From Haru she got a very nice white winter coat with an imitation fur lining. Haru looked faintly embarrassed but pleased when Tohru beamed at him.

Kagura's present was a beautiful traditional kimono. It was midnight blue with sliver trimming and little silver designs.

Ayame's present was a dress he had made himself. It was cute and simple, and a pretty light pink.

"Come on, Tohru," Uo said, motioning upstairs, "Me and Hana already put our present up in your room. The writer's is up there too."

Uo and Hana had both pitched in and gotten Tohru a dresser and nightstand set. Shigure's present was a very pretty, ocean blue silk bed set.

By this time, Tohru was crying with happiness, overwhelmed by the kindness of Uo, Hana, and the Sohmas. When she joined the others in the living room, Akito stood up.

"Come with me, Tohru," he said.

Tohru obediently followed him into the empty kitchen. Once there, he pulled an object out of his pocket and handed it to her. It looked like a raven's feather in the shape of a hair ornament, with gold strands mixed in with the black. Tohru's eyes were hug as she placed the feather in her hair.

"This feather has special powers," Akito said, "It is my most secret treasure, and I'm entrusting it to you. While wearing that, you can hug any member of the zodiac, without them transforming."

"Thank you so much, Akito!" Tohru breathed, "I will treasure it always. This means so much to me!"

Akito smiled slightly.

"Go try it out," Akito told her, "Make it a surprise for everyone."

Tohru agreed and dashed out of the room. Akito followed. Tohru paused and looked at everyone in the room with a big smile.

"So?" Kyo said, impatiently, "What was that about?"

Tohru dashed to the closest person, who happened to be Shigure, and hugged him. Before anyone could react, she hugged Hatori, then Haru, then Momiji, and so on until she had hugged every male in the room. Everyone except Uo and Hana stood in shock, mouths hanging open.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Uo asked.

"Nothing at all," Shigure said, recovering first.

Uo didn't look convinced, but dropped it. Soon after, her and Hana left. Everyone immediately looked at Tohru, waiting for an explanation.

Tohru touched the black and gold feather she had placed in her hair.

"This is my gift from Akito," Tohru explained, beaming, "Wearing it means I can hug any of the zodiac, without them transforming!"

"That's great, Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, swinging her up into his arms.

"Let go of her!" Yuki and Kyo growled at him.

Tohru was laughing, beyond happy. Not too long after, everyone headed home, giving Tohru many hugs before they left. Shigure went to the kitchen, cornering Yuki and Kyo, while Tohru went to take a bath.

"So," Shigure started, "This changes things."

"How so?" Kyo asked.

Shigure sighed, "I swear, Kyo, you are so dense. Tohru can be hugged now. She has lived with us for three years. Isn't it time the both of you admit your feelings?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo demanded, "She's a friend, that's it."

With that, Kyo stormed out of the house. Yuki looked at Shigure.

"As much as I hate to agree with that idiot," Yuki said, "He's right. Tohru is family, and we all love her, but it won't ever be more. She deserves better anyways."

Yuki then left also. Shigure leaned against the counter, thinking. He had fully planned on ignoring his own feelings for the rice ball, and let one of his younger cousins have her. But, it looked like they weren't even going to try with her. All of the sudden, Shigure grinned.

_I'm tired of waiting, _he decided, _they won't make a move so I will. _

Shigure may lie to everyone else, but he never lied to himself. He knew he was selfish, he did things for his own benefit, and didn't care about the consequences. As he made his way to Tohru's bedroom, he knew he was going to use her, and probably break her heart.

_I'm the worst kind of man, _Shigure mocked himself.

Tohru wasn't back from his bath when Shigure let himself into her room. He sat on the bed, waiting. After a few moments, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Tohru came into the room, heading for her lamp. She didn't see Shigure sitting on her bed until she switched on the light. She let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Shigure!" she squeaked, "I didn't see you there!"

Shigure laughed, "Well, I just remembered. I haven't given you my other present."

Tohru looked confused, "Present?"

Shigure stood and walked around her, looking a little too much like a predator circling it's prey. Shigure stopped when he was facing her, with the bed behind her.

"Yes," he whispered, "Your present."

Shigure slowly moved towards the surprised Tohru. Her breath caught, she had always had a crush on the handsome writer. As he got closer, she began backing away, not sure what to think.

The back of Tohru's legs hit the bed, and she fell with a surprised 'oof!' A second later, Shigure was above her. His hands and knees were braced on either side of her, but he was barely touching her. Shigure's playfulness was gone as he gazed down at her. Tohru looked back, surprised, a little scared, and also something else she couldn't name. Not being able to hold back anymore, Shigure's kissed her, hard and hot. Everything happened quickly after that. Tohru was completely innocent, and had no clue what to do or what to expect. Shigure was experienced, and put her at ease.

Eventually, Tohru was completely exhausted. Shigure held her close, stroking her bare back, feeling guilty for the first time in his life. He had fully planned on this to be just an affair, a one time thing, but as he gazed down at her, his heart clenched.

"I love you, Shigure," Tohru murmured, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Shigure froze, not knowing what to think.

"Don't," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, "Don't fall in love with me. I'm no good for you, you deserve better."

Shigure knew he should leave. There would be hell to pay in the morning, from Yuki and Kyo. Still, he stayed. He gathered Tohru closer to him, and for the first time he could remember, slept with a woman.

Shigure was gone when Tohru woke up the next morning. She shifted, feeling sore, and was thankful it was the weekend. She carefully got dressed, god she was sore, and went looking for Shigure. As she passed the slightly open front door, she heard voices. One of the voices was Shigure's, so she went to open the door. Hearing Yuki's voice, she stopped.

"You were just using Tohru, weren't you!?" Yuki accused, angrily.

"What makes you think that?" Shigure answered calmly.

"I heard what you were doing last night!" Yuki said, still angry, "Are you planning on staying with her?"

Shigure paused for a moment. Tohru held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"No," Shigure finally said, no emotion in his voice.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled, "So that's it? You use her and throw her away? You really don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Kyo stomped angrily to the door. When he slid the door open, Tohru was standing there, tears running down her face. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo stared at her in shock.

"Tohru?" Shigure blinked, "How long…"

Tohru brushed past them, running into the woods.

"Serves you right," Kyo muttered.

Shigure turned to him and Yuki. They both took an instinctive step back, Shigure had a look of utter rage on his face.

"I didn't want to hurt her!" Shigure yelled, "I'm not good enough for her!"

Yuki and Kyo stared in open-mouthed shock, while Shigure ran after Tohru.

"Maybe he wasn't being selfish, after all," Yuki commented.

"Yeah…"

Shigure ran in the direction Tohru had gone, cursing under his breath.

_I'm so stupid, _Shigure thought, _so damn stupid. I'm a worthless bastard, and now I've hurt the most precious thing I have. _

Eventually, he found her. Tohru was huddled at the base of a tree. She wasn't crying anymore, just had a blank look on her face. Shigure kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Tohru…" he said, softly, "Tohru…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Tohru said, a little huskier than usual. "I understand why you don't want me. It's okay…really…"

Shigure could tell she was lying, it was written all over her face. With a low curse, Shigure pulled Tohru into his arms.

"Silly Tohru," he said, holding her tight, "I want you. I want you more than I've wanted anything. I'm not good for you, you deserve better."

Tohru pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't want better," she said, simply.

Shigure smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you too."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

**When Snow Melts**

Based Off: Anime

Pairing: Hatori and Tohru

Rating: M

"_When snow melts, what does it become?"_

_There was Kana's face, smiling. It faded and disappeared. Tohru's face came into view, smiling as always._

"_It becomes Spring! No matter how cold it gets…Spring will always come…"_

_Spring…_

_Spring…_

Hatori abruptly woke, sitting up in his bed. He shook his head, making the last echo of his dream fade.

Hatori sighed, 'Why do I keep dreaming of her? I dream of her more than Kana anymore.'

Hatori glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 3:30 in the morning. He laid back down, willing himself to go back to sleep. His thoughts shifted to the girl who had been occupying so many of his thoughts.

'I wonder if she is dreaming right now…'

Actually, Tohru Honda was awake, looking out her window. Snow was falling, and her thoughts were on a certain doctor.

'He reminds me of snow, in a way,' Tohru thought, 'Cold and beautiful. I wish I could help him…he always seems so sad…'

Tohru shook her head at her silly thoughts, and went back to bed. It was winter break, so there was no school the following day. Tohru woke early, still feeling tired after her restless night. She got dressed and stumbled her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Eventually, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure made their way down for breakfast. Tohru's greeting was a little less cheerful than usual, and the others noticed.

"What is wrong with my little flower?" Shigure asked.

"Don't call her that!" Yuki and Kyo shouted, glaring.

"Eh…um…" Tohru waved her hands in front of her, "Nothings wrong, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep too well…"

"Why not?" Shigure asked.

Tohru immediately blushed, remembering who she had been thinking of last night.

"I-I'm not sure…" Tohru stuttered out.

"Ah, leave her alone," Kyo grumbled.

Tohru smiled, "I need to go shopping later today, if it's okay."

"Do you need some help?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no," Tohru said quickly, "You were planning on visiting the base, right? And Shigure is working on his novel, and Kyo is going to the dojo. I'll be okay on my own."

"Well…" Yuki said, doubtfully, "If you're sure."

The day passed without much happening. In due time, Tohru dressed in warm winter clothes and headed out. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods. Her thoughts began to wander, her mind still tired. Caught in her daydreams, Tohru didn't notice when she wandered away from the path, heading deeper into the woods. When she finally noticed her surroundings, she was deep in the forest, completely lost.

'Oh no,' Tohru thought.

She turned in what she hoped was the right direction. She wandered around, hour after hour, despair setting in. Darkness was falling, and it was getting colder, the snow was starting to come down harder.

"S-s-somebody!" Tohru yelled, shivering, "Is s-s-someone out there? P-p-please, help me!"

She sat down, leaning against a tree, putting her arms around her knees for warmth.

'What do I do?' she thought, tears starting to form, 'I don't know what to do.'

After some time, the cold seeped through her bones, and she began to fade in and out of consciousness. She vaguely heard a voice.

"Tohru? Oh my god, Tohru!"

"H-Hatori?" she said thickly, seeing his worried face go in and out of focus.

"Tohru, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm l-lost…" she said, drowsily.

Hatori cursed under his breath, "I've got to get you warm."

'Damn it,' Hatori thought, worried, 'It's too far to walk back to Shigure's, or back to town.'

He swung Tohru into his arms, his thick clothing keeping him from transforming. He took off in the direction he had come from, moving fast through the snow. Within a few minutes, he came to an almost hidden cave opening. He went inside and made his way down a long, dark tunnel. The farther he went, the warmer it got. As he continued, a faint orange light seeped into the tunnel. Finally, the tunnel opened into a small, low caver. Most of the cavern was filled with a pool of hot water, surrounded by dozens of candles he had placed there himself. Tohru was shaking violently as he laid her on a pallet of blankets. He began undressing her, removing everything but her underclothes. Hatori quickly stripped down himself, and carried her into the steamy water. He sat down on a low ledge and moved Tohru to his lap, carefully holding her slightly away from his chest. He held her mostly underwater, only her head staying above. Tohru was still fading in and out but her shaking was slowing down. Eventually, she stopped completely. Slowly, she came back to full consciousness.

Tohru blinked, confused, "Hatori?"

"Ah, good," Hatori said, relieved, "You're fully awake."

"What happened?" Tohru asked, still confused.

Hatori explained how he had found her.

"I needed to warm you up quickly," he continued, "So I brought you to this hot spring. It's my secret place to relax and get away from everything."

It was then Tohru finally noticed she was sitting in Hatori's lap, and both of them barely had on any clothes. She gasped and tried to move away from him quickly. She slid off his lap and tried to stand, but her legs gave out beneath her. She fell, the hot water closing over her head. Tohru felt hands on her arms pulling her up. She spluttered and gasped when her head broke the surface.

"Easy, Tohru," Hatori soothed, "You're still weak, don't try to do to much."

Tohru wasn't sure if her cheeks were red from the hot water, or from blushing.

"I am so sorry, Hatori," Tohru babbled, "I didn't mean to put you through so much trouble."

Her breath came out in shallow pants. Hatori was standing way to close to her, his bare chest rising out of the water. Her eyes wandered down him before she could stop them. She looked away quickly, blushing, if possible, a deeper red. Hatori laughed, shaking his head, he had seen her looking.

"Don't worry about it," Hatori said, still smiling. He leaned back a little ways and looked her in the eyes, "So, do you like what you see?"

"I…I…" Tohru said, incoherently, then covered her blushing face with her hands.

Hatori gently pried her hands away from her face. His eyes were hot as he looked down at the petite girl, and Tohru felt something clench in her stomach. Slowly, he bent his head, bringing his lips down onto hers. Tohru let out an involuntary moan as she felt his lips. Hearing it, Hatori deepened the kiss. Tohru's hands went to his chest, as she leaned into the kiss. Finally, Hatori broke the kiss, and pulled Tohru into the deeper part of the hot spring. When they reached the far wall, the water was deep enough to reach just below Hatori's shoulders. Tohru couldn't touch at all. Hatori pulled Tohru's legs around his waist, keeping their chests apart. Tohru's eyes widened, and she gasped as she felt Hatori's hardness between her legs. He moved her back slightly, so that he back was up against the smooth wall.

"If you don't want this," Hatori said softly, "Say no now. I won't be able to stop if we keep going."

Tohru looked at him, understanding the warning. Her face was still flushed, and she could feel heat radiating out from between her legs.

"I want to," Tohru whispered.

Hatori's self-control broke and he kissed Tohru deeply. Within moments he had stripped off Tohru's clothes, and his own. He slowed down, pressing against her gently. Knowing this was her first time, he pushed inside slowly, letting her get used to his size. When he was finally all the way inside her, Tohru had tears in her eyes. Hatori wiped them away and kissed her gently.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

Tohru couldn't speak, so she just shook her head. He began to move inside her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Pleasure began to pool in Tohru's stomach, and she let out small whimpers as he moved faster. Hatori could feel her tighten around him, and knew she was getting close. He trapped both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head, against the wall, so she wouldn't accidentally hug him. His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her down on him as he pushed up, faster and harder. Tohru was sobbing and crying out, and Hatori was breathing hard, out of breath.

She shattered, screaming, "Hatori!"

Hatori went over the edge a moment after, gasping for air. He slowed down, then stopped, still inside her.

Suddenly, Hatori felt something wrench inside him, and he gasped. Tohru looked at him, worried, but he was smiling. Before she could say anything, Hatori pulled her completely against him.

"Why didn't you transform?" Tohru asked, confused.

"My curse is broken," Hatori said, still hugging her tightly.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

Hatori carried her out of the water, and towel dried them both. Afterwards, the laid together on a pallet, just holding each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hatori said, sitting up.

He rummaged around his pile of clothing, eventually pulling out a cell phone. Tohru watched curiously as he opened it and pushed some buttons. (A/N: I know they are underground, so a cell phone probably wouldn't work, but just go with it.)

"Hello Shigure," Hatori said. Tohru gasped.

"Yes, I know about Tohru, I found her…she's okay, she just got lost…Shigure…Shigure, stop babbling for a minute….SHIGURE!" Shigure went quiet, "Tohru's not going home tonight, she's staying with me."

Shigure was silent for a moment, "This is…unusual. What are you up to Hatori?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hatori hung up, not letting Shigure say anything, and turned the phone off.

He laid back down, pulling Tohru close.

"Tohru?"

"Hm?"

Hatori hesitated, "I love you,"

Tohru smiled, ecstatically happy, "I love you too, Hatori!"

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do, tomorrow."

**The End**


End file.
